Les flammes du Bonheur
by Kawaii-Nodoka
Summary: Après s'être fait frappé par son père Butters décide de partir une nuit de chez lui, en croisant Kenny sur sa route il ne se doute pas encore que cette nuit là sera la plus belle de sa vie.


**Akeuh bonjour la population !**

**Alors voici une petite histoire rien que pour vous et pour une amie ! Ca fait un moment que j'ai envie d'écrire sur le Bunny mais j'ai jamais le temps alors je reporte, hors ce soir j'ai du temps à tuer :'D ! **

**Bon on s'en fout hin ? Vous ce que vous voulez c'est que je balance ma fiction ? Ok, ok ! C'est bon elle arrive !**

* * *

[Soirée du 14 décembre - 23h30]

/KENNY/

Nous étions, moi et Butters assis par terre devant la cheminée, nous regardions danser les flammes qui se cognait de temps à autre contre la vitre de protection. Personne n'osait dire un mot. La chaleur nous berçait, en particulier Butters qui était à moitié assoupi et vacillait légèrement. Je contemplais mon ami et sourit, qu'il pouvait être mignon ce petit blond ! Je me demande comment j'ai réussi à en arriver là, assis à côté de Léopold à une heure pareille.

Je me souviens que j'étais parti me balader et essayer de trouver un bon plan pour manger pas chère, et j'ai croisé Butters, il avait l'air triste et si seul assis sur un banc du parc, alors j'ai décidé d'aller le voir. Nous avons discuté un moment et il m'a avoué que son père avait levé la main sur lui mais que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il le méritait comme toujours. Nous sommes allés nous promener près d'un pâté de maison abandonné, Butters m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un endroit pour dormir cette nuit car il ne comptait pas rentrer de peur de se prendre un coup.

« Tu n'as qu'à dormir ici ? Les pièces sont encore meublé et il y a de quoi se faire un feu ! »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Il m'avait regardé bizarrement, comme si j'avais l'habitude de venir, et il n'avait pas tort. C'est l'endroit dans lequel je viens quand mon père a trop bu et qu'il pique sa crise.

« Oh... Eum... On m'en a parlé et j'y vais quelques fois. » Butters m'avait alors sourit, certes un sourire un peux niais mais c'était un sourire.

Nous sommes alors rentré et j'ai mis des bûches à brûler. Nous nous sommes assis pour nous réchauffer mais je sentais qu'il ne se sentait pas tout à fait bien.

« Ça va Butters ? » Le petit tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un sourire forcé.

« Oui je vais très bien... » Je fronça alors les sourcils, je savais très bien qu'il me mentais pour ne pas que je m'inquiète.

« Tu sais tu peux me dire ce que tu as sur le coeur, je ne le dirais à personne. » Je frottais ses cheveux blond et lui lançait un regard amical.

« Je sais... Mais je ne sais pas si je peux te dire ça à toi... » Butters baissa la tête.

« Je ne te forcerais pas hin ! » Lui dis-je accompagné de mon plus beau sourire.

Quelques minutes passèrent quand je remarquais que mon ami tremblait un peux, j'ai l'impression qu'il est un peux frileux ce petit ! Je me leva alors et parti dans l'ancienne chambre des propriétaires ou se trouvait encore des couvertures, certes un peux poussiéreuses mais ça ferait l'affaire !

/BUTTERS/

Le crépitement des flammes me berçait bien que j'avoue avoir de petits frissons à cause des petits courants d'air assez froid. Heureusement que j'ai un ami comme Kenny et je me demande bien ce que j'aurais fais sans lui ! Celui ci revient à mes côtés accompagné d'une fine couverture jaune.

« C'est tout ce qu'il reste... » Il me sourit un peux déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé mieux.

« C'est déjà génial ! Merci Kenny ! » Mon grand ami me sourit tandis que nous nous blottissions dans le tissus.

C'est alors que je repensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit tout à l'heure. Oui j'aimerais me confier à lui, mais c'est impossible ! Il me prendrait pour un idiot... C'est vrai quoi, je me vois vraiment mal lui balancer à la figure aussi soudainement un "Je t'aime Kenny et ça depuis toujours !" bien que ce soit la vérité. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de lui dire, j'ai juste peur de la réponse, ça me ferait trop de mal de me faire rejeté par lui.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand je remarquais le regard de Kenny qui me dévisageait depuis un moment. Je ne put me retenir de rougir, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on me regarde comme ça, alors en plus si ça vient de la personne que j'aime c'est encore plus gênant mais pas désagréable, au non ! Bien au contraire... Alors je remis à observer le feu et sans m'en rendre réellement compte j'étais entrain de m'assoupir petit à petit.

/KENNY/

Voila, il a fermé les yeux, enfin ! Je bouge alors tout doucement et rapproche mon visage du siens et reste sans bouger à l'observer. Depuis notre arrivé j'ai envie de l'observer de plus près et voila que maintenant je me retrouve à même pas 5 centimètres de lui. Ca peux paraître bizarre venant de ma part mais je trouve que Butters est vraiment mignon, c'est un petit ange qui je pense a besoin d'être protégé. J'aimerais tellement être cette personne...

_Reprend toi McCormick ! C'est pas le moment de fantasmer sur ton ami, pas ici ! C'est moi ou il a bougé ? Nan j'ai dut rêver... Putain il sent bon le petit quand même... Non arrête ! Éloigne toi de Butters ou tu vas finir par le..._

/BUTTERS/

J'ai l'impression de ressentir un souffle chaud sur mon visage c'est bizarre ! Je suis trop bien pour ouvrir les yeux là, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que je dois le faire. Je me sens observer et c'est assez stressant à vrai dire.

_C'est peux être toujours Kenny ? Non, il doit dormir ! Bon allez j'ouvre les yeux..._

Doux Jesus ! J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque ! Le visage de Kenny se trouve juste en face du mien, je comprend d'où venait cette impression de chaleur... J'aimerais que ce moment dure plus longtemps mais il se retira en un bond, l'air un peux gêner.

« Dé... Désolé... » Il buttait sur ses mots et était devenu rouge, bon moi aussi j'étais un peux rouge. Je rigolais légèrement et lui sourit.

« C'est pas un problème tu sais ! » Le blond me regarda surpris et vint se rasseoir à côté de moi.

« Hum... T'as pas sommeil ? » Maintenant il n'osait plus me regarder.

« Un peux oui mais maintenant que je suis réveillé je compte pas me rendormir tout de suite, autant discuter ! » Je lui sourit et il leva la tête pour faire de même. Un long silence s'installa alors pour relancer la conversation je me tourna vers lui et posa ma main sur son épaule.

« Tu sais tout à l'heure quand tu m'as dit que je pouvais tout te dire ? » Kenny me regarda sérieusement.

« Oui, c'est toujours d'actualité tu sais ! » Il me sourit amicalement.

« J'aime quelqu'un... » Je vis alors qu'il fronça les sourcils.

« Qui ça ? » Son regard était assez spécial, il avait l'air sérieux mais je percevait autre chose dans ses yeux.

« Tu connais très bien cette personne... » Je me mit à trembler légèrement, je ne pouvais plus reculer.

« Me dis pas que c'est ma petite sœur ? » Il remarqua mes tremblements et prit ma main et se mit à la caresser ce qui eut le don de me faire rougir.

« Non ! Pas du tout ! En fait c'est pas une fille... » Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise. Certes je suis sûr qu'il s'en doutais que je n'étais pas hétéro mais que je lui dise aussi facilement...

« Je... Je savais mais... C'est troublant là... Dis moi Butters j'aime pas attendre comme ça et... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je posa délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était la sensation la plus agréable que j'eu ressenti jusqu'à maintenant. Ce qui me surpris c'est qu'il ne bougea pas et qu'il se laissait totalement faire. Un long frisson courra le long de ma colonne vertébral et je mis fin au baiser. Kenny me regarda un peux troublé, je détournais mon regard, gêné de ce que je venais de faire.

« Voila, maintenant tu sais... » Je voulut me lever et partir. Où ça ? Je ne sais pas mais loin d'ici. Mais quelque chose me retint, mon ami avait attrapé mon bras et me lançait le plus doux regard du monde.

« Reste... » Il me tira vers le sol et me serra contre lui, je me laissais faire et sentit les larmes me monter au yeux. Non pas de tristesse, oh ça non, l'étreinte était si agréable que j'aurais voulu y passer le restant de ma vie !

* * *

**Je suis vraiment inspiré là c'est ouf ! J'aurais put continuer mais je trouve que c'est déjà bien comme ça :3 La suite sera publié rapidement je pense mais pour l'instant laissez moi respirer parce que j'ai écris pendant les trois quarts de la journée _ ..**

**A la prochaine :D**


End file.
